


Break Up Challenge

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-11
Updated: 2006-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: Written for the Veelainc break-up challenge, break-up 100 words.





	Break Up Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The room was dark, but Harry could still make out the red hair on the pillow, Ron's back to him. Was he asleep?

Ron sighed heavily.

Suppose not.

"Look... I'm sorry. I know it's no excuse, and I know you got forgotten once.. but.. I, well.. I - I've never had anyone's birthday to keep track of before." 

Ron made no answer. Uh-oh.

"I got you something. It's not much, but... maybe we can do something tomorrow...." Harry approached cautiously, bracing for Ron's outburst. Ron's shoulders shook. "Hey -!"

"-- dammit, you're smiling - you -!" 

Ron burst out laughing.


End file.
